(Kris-Ren) SARANGHAEYO YEONGWONHI
by onniya
Summary: FF mix pertama, NU'EST EXO hope all like it


" Kris oppa, aku rasa kita sudah tidak cocok ! " kataku pada Kris

" Tapi,,, kenapa Ren? " tanyanya padaku.

" Pokoknya aku ingin kita putus ! " kataku sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kris.

Sebenarnya, aku sangat mencintai Kris. 2 tahun bersamanya membuatku terbiasa bersamanya. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang memaksaku harus meninggalkan dia karena aku tak ingin dia kecewa. Meskipun berat, tapi aku katakan juga padanya bahwa aku ingin putus.

Setelah aku menemui Kris, aku pergi menemui Tao di rumahnya. Aku mencurahkan seluruh isi hatiku padanya. Tao adalah sahabat Kris, dan juga sahabatku. Dia adalah teman yang sangat cocok untuk di ajak sharing, sehingga aku sering curhat dengannya.

" Tao, aku sudah mengatakan padanya ! " kataku sambil menangis di bahu Tao.

" Kau sudah lakukan yang terbaik ! apa kau memberi tahu dia apa alasan kau memutuskannya? " tanya Tao.

" Tidak ! dia tidak perlu tahu, dan jangan beri tahu dia, yaa ! " pintaku pada Tao.

Sebelum Tao sempat berbicara lagi, tiba-tiba Kris masuk ke dalam rumah Tao dan melihatku dan Tao. Dia marah besar pada kami, dia mengira bahwa Tao adalah penyebab hancurnya hubungan kami.

" Kau . . . ! ternyata kau tega padaku,, kau menghianatiku dengan mengambil pacarku ! " bentak Kris.

" Tapi,, tapi hyung bukan begitu ! " sanggah Tao.

Tapi belum sempat TaO menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kRIS sudah memukul Tao hingga dia terjatuh. Ku lihat darah keluar dari bibir Tao. Aku berusaha menghentikan serangan Kris.

" Stop ! aku bilang stop ! jangan pukul di lagi ! " kataku sambil memegang tangan Kris.

" aah shit ! " kata Kris dan akhirnya dia menghentikan serangannya.

Aku menangis seperginya Kris dari rumah Taemin. Aku tak pernah melihat Kris semarah itu pada siapapun, mungkin karena dia terlalu mencintai aku jadi dia bisa sangat marah seperti ini.

" Tao maafkan aku, yaa? Gara-gara aku, kau dipukul Kris. " kataku sambil membersihkan luka Tao.

" Tidak apa-apa, Ren ! apa perlu aku bantu sekalian? " tanya Tao

" Bantu apa? " tanyaku balik

" Bantu membuat Kris membencimu ! kau ingin dia membencimu, bukan? " tanyanya lagi.

" iya sih,, tapi bagaimana caranya? " tanyaku lagi.

" Bagaimana kalau aku berpura-pura jadi pacarmu? Itu akan sangat membuat dia marah sekali ! " kata Tao

" Kau yakin? Aku terserah kau saja ! " jawabku

" sangat yakin ! semuanya kita mulai besok ya? Ku dengar besok dia ada di cafe milik Luhan ! " katanya.

" Baiklah . . . " kataku.

Sementara itu, Kris sedang berada di rumah Lay. Dia meluapkan semua perasaannya pada Lay disana. Dia terlihat sangat terpukul menerima ini semua.

" Apa maksudnya dia? Dia tahu kalau aku sangat mencintainya, ! aku tak pernah sekalipun berbuat kasar padanya,, aku selalu menyayanginya ! " kata Kris.

" Hey,, kau perlu tahu bahwa tak semua masalah dapat dibicarakan ! mungkin dia ada masalah pribadi ! " kata Lay menasihati Kris.

Keesokan harinya, seperti yang di katakan Tao bahwa Kris ada di cafe milik Luhan. Saat dia menatapku, Tao sedang merangkulku. Ku lihat raut mukanya berubah menjadi merah karena menahan amarahnya. Hingga akhirnya dia menghampiri kami.

" Maksud kalian apa? Pamer kemesraan di depanku? " Kris menghampiri meja kami.

Kami tak membalas ucapan Kris, dan kami hanya tertawa saja. Hingga akhirnya dia sendiri yang pergi dari meja kami.

Aku pulang ke rumah, dan menangis di kamar. Aku tak tega menyakiti orang yang sangat aku cintai. Jujur, ini juga menyakiti diriku sendiri, menyakiti perasaanku. Tapi, ini harus aku lakukan demi kebahagiaannya.

Kondisiku semakin memburuk. Rambutku mulai rontok saat ku sisir, inilah efek penyakit kangker setelah aku menjalani kemotherapy. Dan karena alasan kesehatanku inilah, aku memutuskan Jonghhyun. Karena tak lama lagi aku akan pergi ke Amerika untuk berobat, dan mungkin aku takkan pernah kembali lagi ke korea.

Kris tak pernah tahu penyakitku ini. Dan aku tak mau dia tahu, karena aku takut dia nanti sangat menghawatirkan aku. Lagipula, aku tak mau di kasihani karena aku rasa aku masih mampu bertahan.

Sudah ku putuskan, 3 hari lagi aku berangkat ke Amerika. Ku temui Lay, Luhan, Chen, dan Xiumin untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

" oppa, aku akan ke Amerika 3 hari lagi ! aku mohon do'anya untuk kesembuhanku ! " kataku pada mereka.

" Secepat inikah? Ooh Ren aku selalu mendo'akanmu ! " kata Luhan.

" Lalu kapan kau kembali kemari? " tanya Lay.

"Aku takkan kembali. Aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku disana bersama appaku ! karena dokter telah memprediksi hidupku tinggal 2 bulan lagi, jadi aku ingin disana saja agar tak menjadi beban untuk siapapun ! " jawabku.

" Lantas Kris bagaimana? Apa tak ingin memberitahu dia? " tanya Xiumin.

" Tidak,, aku ingin pergi tanpa meninggalkan kesan untuknya ! " kataku lalu aku berpamitan pada mereka.

Aku menemui Tao di seoul tower. Aku membawa 2 cincin milikku dan Kris itu untuk ku serahkan pada Tao. Aku memintanya untuk memberikan itu pada Kris.

" Tao,, titip ini yaa? Ini milik Kris ! sedangkan punyaku akan selalu aku pakai di jariku . " kataku pada Tao sambil memberikan cincin itu.

" Akan aku berikan padanya segera ! " kata Tao sambil memelukku.

" Terima kasih yaa, sudah menjadi sahabat terbaik di hidupku ! " bisikku padanya.

Ku dengar Tao menangis,,,

" Ren kau adalah gadis paling baik yang pernah aku kenal ! " katanya padaku.

3 Hari berlalu,, hari ini adalah hari kepergianku ke Amerika. Lay, Xiumin, Luhan, Chen, dan Tao mengantarku ke bandara. Tak ada Kris disana,, aku lega tapi sedikit kecewa. Akhirnya, Xiumin yang kasihan pada Kris pun menelpon Kris.

" Yeoboseyo . . " Kris mengangkat telpon dari Xiumin.

" Cepat ke Incheon, kalau kau tak ingin menyesal seumur hidupmu ! " kata Xiumin kemudian menutup telponnya.

Kris segera mencari taxi untuk pergi ke bandara. Pikirannya sangat kacau saat itu, dia menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi disana.

30 menit berlalu, aku memeluk mereka semua sebagai tanda perpisahan. Dan, masih belum ku lihat Kris datang. Dengan sangat terpaksa aku pun pergi juga ke pesawat.

" Selamat tinggal semuanya . . . " kataku sambil melangkah pergi.

Kris berlari sekuat tenaga sesampainya dia sampai di incheon. Dan akhirnya dia hanya memperoleh kekecewaan saat dia tahu kalau aku sudah pergi ke Amerika.

" Ren-aaah ! " teriaknya saat melihat pesawat yang aku naiki lepas landas.

Tao memeluk Kris, namun Kris menghempaskan pelukan Tao. Dan akhirnya Tao pun menarik tangan Kris, dan diberikannya cincin dariku itu.

" Ini? Ini cincinku yang ada di Ren, kan? " tanyanya.

" iya, dia menyuruhku untuk menyerahkan padamu ! sebenarnya, dia tak pernah ada hubungan apa-apa denganku ! dia hanya mencintaimu ! karena saking cintanya padamu, dia tak mau kau tahu tentang penyakitnya ! dia ingin kau membencinya, agar kau tak berat melepaskannya ! " jawab Tao

" mengapa kau tak pernah bilang padaku? Kenapa baru bilang sekarang? " tanyanya lagi.

" Ren tak pernah mengizinkan aku mengatakannya padamu ! " jawab Taemin.

Sementara mereka mengobrol,, aku kembali lagi karena ternyata tiketku berangkat besok. Dan ku lihat Kris begitu terpukul .

" Kris oppa ! " kataku memanggil Kris.

Kris menengok ke arahku,, dan segera di berlari dan memelukku erat-erat.

" Ren,, aku mencintaimu ! tak pernah ada pikiran tuk meninggalkanmu,, bahkan melupakanmu sedetikpun aku gak mampu ! " bisiknya padaku.

Kris berlutut di depanku, ,

" Ren,, menikahlah sama aku ! tak perduli seberapa lama lagi kau akan hidup, aku akan selalu menamanimu ! aku takkan pernah menyesal mencintaimu " kata Kris

Aku tak menjawab,, aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya ! Dan dia pun memelukku lebih erat lagi setelah dia tahu aku bersedia menikah dengannya.

" Saranghaeyo yeongwonhi . . . " bisikku di telinga Kris

" Saranghaeyo yeongwonhi . . . " balasnya.

" Tuhan,, biarkan aku disisinya dan tetap hidup lebih lama. . . karena aku mecintainya dan tak ingin berpisah dengannya. . . Tuhan,, kabulkan do'aku . . . " ucapku dalam hati.


End file.
